


Bring Me Some Hope (By Wandering Into My Mind)

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The Anchor [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Poly, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Prompt: "I didn't expect you to say yes" for Silver/Thomas.Or, yet another fic where Silver shows up on their doorstep.





	Bring Me Some Hope (By Wandering Into My Mind)

The storm is growing outside the cabin, wind blustering around the windows as the rain batters at the drawn shutters.

The suggestion that Silver made echoes in the small room and dies away.

“Very well.” Thomas says after a breath of silence, of letting that silence swell just to the slightest edge of uncomfortable and awareness.

Silver stares at him as Thomas starts removing his coat. “I didn’t expect you to say yes.” He blurts out, and then winces. It had been his idea. _It’s cold_. _We could share the bed._ It didn’t have to necessarily mean anything, but the fact that he had simply expected Thomas to refuse straight away showed that it did.

Thomas pauses. “Would you rather I didn’t?” He gazes at Silver curiously.

“I’m not sure.” It’s Silver’s turn to pause. “Are you sure?”

Thomas merely shrugs. “You’re right. It’s cold. I’ll build up the fire.” He reaches for the firewood basket by the fireplace, adding another log before turning down the lamp.

Silver settles down on one side of the bed, aware of Thomas moving around in the dark. The blankets slowly warm against his form, but he’s still cold.

At last Thomas pulls back the covers and slips under them, moving close enough so that his back is against Silver’s. Silver exhales slowly. Thomas’s back is a sturdy presence and he feels himself relaxing, pressing instinctively against the warmth, craving it.

They’re both waiting for James to return. He’s been away for two nights, arranging passage on a ship. A ship that will take James and Thomas away to a new life.

It’s the waiting that’s difficult. The storm that won’t let up. There’s only two blankets. Sharing one bed makes sense on a night like this. Silver goes over all of this, and ignores the fact that it simply feels _good_ to be in a bed with someone, someone warm and strong. Even stranger, it feels natural and he doesn’t understand why.

This is the last person it should be natural for him to share a bed with and yet somehow it is.

*  *  *

Thomas lies awake in the dark, thinking over the events of the last few days. Of Silver appearing on their doorstep and the way that James at stared at him like he couldn’t believe the man’s presence.

Silver’s still here because he’s the one who warned them that while some people believed the story Flint was dead, others did not. He had taken it upon himself to tell them of the coming danger and Thomas appreciates it. It’s only fair that they let Silver stay with them while they wait for that ship.

And then? What of Silver then? Where will he go? James had avoided asking those questions before he left to secure their passage. Whether he doesn’t want to know, or whether he’s afraid of the answer, Thomas isn’t certain. It’s something that will need to be dealt with. He’s well aware of that, of the history laying between James and Silver, weighted and shadowy and raw.

And now here they are, stuck in a cabin on the coast, waiting for a ship that will take them elsewhere, somewhere new. Somewhere away.

Thomas shifts slightly and then rolls over out of habit. He tends to settle on one side to begin with, and then shift as he starts to grow sleepy. Silver moves back against him again and instinctively Thomas reaches for him. He slips an arm around Silver’s waist, drawing him closer. There’s a moment where he realizes what he’s done, and waits for Silver to pull away.

Instead Silver sighs slightly, turning into the warmth.

“I didn’t thank you for coming to warn us.” Thomas murmurs.

“I owed him.” Silver whispers. He wants to cling to the warmth, to Thomas, knowing that this closeness is temporary, but real all the same. “I needed to know that he was safe, that both of you were safe.”

For a second Thomas hesitates, and then he presses his lips to Silver’s hair. He understands the loyalty that James has somehow commanded in this man, that even now when Silver must have thought James wanted nothing more to do with him, he still came to warn them. He understands because he knows James. And he likes to think he’s coming to know Silver too.

Silver shifts a little more, half encouraging, half waiting to see what Thomas will do next. And Thomas wants to let his hand wander down Silver’s hip, to slip between his thighs and coax him to fullness. To kiss Silver and see what sounds he can draw from that clever tongue.

But James is not here, and this is not a thing that should be rushed into lightly. He loves James too deeply and is too aware of Silver’s delicate position  between them to risk anything.

Thomas sighs faintly. “We should sleep.”

“Do you want me to move?”

Thomas smiles. “That would defeat the purpose of sharing the bed, would it not?” He keeps his arm around Silver, and slowly they succumb to sleep.

                                                              *  *  *

James finds them like that in the morning when he arrives back at the cottage. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them not only sharing a bed, but lying in each other’s arms.

“It was his idea.” Thomas murmurs.

“S’not my fault.” Silver mutters sleepily. “Wait, what?”

Thomas just chuckles.

James just eyes them and shakes his head. “I’m making tea.” He says nothing more as he fills the kettle and hangs it over the fire, stirring the embers to life before going back outside.

Thomas sits up with a yawn. He presses an affectionate hand to Silver’s knee before he gets out of bed.

The dawn is damp, the aftermath of the storm hanging still and cool in the air. Thomas joins James on the porch, looking out over the sand towards the gray sea.

“We leave tomorrow.” James says. “The Sweet Creature sails for France.”

“France.” Thomas considers that. “That will be a change.”

“It’s just temporary.” James says. “Until we decide…” He drifts off, glancing over his shoulder at the open door.

“And Silver?” Thomas asks at last.

“I was going to offer him passage too. There’s a berth if he wants one.” James hesitates. “He warned us.”

“Good.” Thomas says firmly. He reaches for James’s hand. “I think that’s the right decision.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would want him along.” James says. He gazes down at Thomas’s hand in his. “I wasn’t sure I did until the captain asked me how many passengers, and I said three without hesitating.” He frowns, his thumb stroking over Thomas’s in a familiar reassurance.

“Good.” Thomas repeats.

“Anything you want to tell me?” James inclines his head towards the door behind them.

“It was cold.” Thomas says. “And we shared a bed, but nothing more. I think the two of you have some unresolved business before we invite him into our bed.”

James’s eyes widen faintly and then he smiles. “Just like that?”

Thomas shrugs again, gazing out at the sea. “I think we should make the most of the time we now have, and somehow John Silver is part of that.”

James kisses his mouth, a shaky exhale of relief he doesn’t have words for.

“Does anyone care how _I_ feel about France?” Silver says behind them.

They both turn to see him standing in the doorway, one arm resting on the door, the other gripping his crutch. His curls fall tousled and loose over his face and Thomas sees the look in James’s eyes at the sight. He has a feeling the voyage will be interesting indeed.


End file.
